Generally, for purposes of optimizing operating performance and efficiency of a heat source, such as a motor or semiconductor chip, it is desirable to transfer heat energy away from the heat source. Over the years, many methods and systems have been developed to transfer heat energy away from the heat sources, such as by conductive, convective and/or radiative heat transfer techniques. For example, numerous systems having a heat source therein have utilized a fan to blow or force air over the heat source to cool the heat source. Other systems enclosing a heat source in a box have routed heat pipes containing cooling fluids through the box enclosing the heat source to cool the heat source. In other instances, metal structures, such as fins, have been attached to heat sources to transfer heat energy away from the heat source. However, in view of size, weight and power restrictions of certain vehicles, such as spacecraft and aircraft, such cooling systems are not always usable or practical. Therefore, there is a need to provide a lightweight cooling system or heat transfer structure which is suitable for use on a vehicle, such as a spacecraft or aircraft.